Left is Right, Right is Wrong
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Kiba and Kankuro have been together for a year. Kiba want to take their relationship to the next level, but Kankuro isn't sure. WARNINGS: YAOI, LEMON


Kiba cried out, a red blush covering his cheeks as the back of his hand came up to cover his mouth. Kankuro smirked and continued his ministrations, dragging his tongue sensually up Kiba's shaft to tongue his slit and lick up the pre-cum. Kiba shuddered, a loud moan slipping from his lips. Kankuro took Kiba into his mouth, sucking softly and using his tongue to trace patterns along the length. He moaned, and vibrations made Kiba shiver and pant, crying out louder when Kankuro's sucks came harder and faster. He yelled out as Kankuro swallowed around him, deep throating him and sending him spiraling over the edge. Kiba slowly came down from his high and relaxed, the aftershocks hitting him as Kankuro drank down his seed. Kankuro released his now flaccid member with a final lick before climbing up to lay next to the panting dog boy.

"Enjoy that Kiba-Kun?" Kankuro smirked. Kiba responded with a weak swat and a small groan, rolling over to face away from him. "I'll take that as a yes." Kiba mumbled something unintelligible before moving backwards so Kankuro's front was against his back. Smiling, the elder brunet wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Kankuro?"

"Yes love?" Kiba shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. "What's wrong Kiba?"

"Nothing, never mind!" Kiba's blush stretched way back to his ears, the red hue hiding his tattoo's.

"C'mon Kiba!" Kankuro propped his head up on his hand so he could get a better look at his puppy's face.

"No! It's too embarrassing! Forget it!"

"Kiba!" Kankuro whined. Kiba shook his head in response, tightly shutting his eyes.

"Night."

Growling, Kankuro pulled on Kiba's shoulder, forcing him to lay on his back as he straddled his thighs and pinned his arms down. "Tell me Kiba."

With a sigh, Kiba turned redder but looked up into Kankuro's eyes. "I want you to. . ."

"To what?" Kiba closed his eyes, and when he opened them again all the shyness and uncertainty was gone, replaced with a firm resolve.

"Fuck Me."

Kankuro sighed and got off Kiba, looking up at the ceiling. "You know I can't do that Kiba." Now it was Kiba's turn to roll on top of Kankuro.

"Why not Kankuro? I'm ready!"

"And seventeen. Jail bait. If your parents or anyone found out I'd go to jail." Kiba growled and fisted his hands in Kankuro's shirt, leaning down to kiss him harshly. He pried his tongue into Kankuro's mouth, remapping the cavern he had come to know well in the year they had been dating. Kankuro responded vigorously, wrapping his arms loosely around Kankuro's waist, panting slightly when the younger boy pulled away.

"No one _will_ find out!" Kiba protested. "We've been going out a year, it's time to take it to the next level! C'mon Kankuro! Don't you want me too?" Kiba suddenly looked nervous.

"Of course I do." Kankuro sighed. "Enough to make you wait till your eighteen, okay?"

Kiba sighed in defeat, getting off Kankuro. "Fine, whatever." Standing up, he grabbed a pillow, stomping towards the door. "I'm sleeping on the couch. Night."

"Kiba! Don't be like that!" His answer was the slam of a door as his boyfriend left the room. Kankuro sat up and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Well, fuck.

That morning Kankuro had stumbled blearily to the living room to find Kiba gone. On the side table was a note, and Kankuro picked it up.

_Kankuro,_

_Gone out._

_~K_

Kankuro sighed. Kiba was obviously still super pissed. Pocketing the note he walked into the kitchen, managing to scrounge up a pathetic breakfast before moving into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. After running a brush through his hair he pulled a baseball hat on, not bothering with his kabuki paint today. Remembering to put on deodorant and spritz on some of the cologne Kiba loved, he was on his way. He pulled on some tennis shoes and ran out of the apartment, bent on finding his puppy.

"A-Are you sure you w-want t-to do this Kiba-Kun?" Hinata's hesitant voice piped in, knocking Kiba out of his irritated revere. "W-Won't Kankuro-San b-be mad?"

Kiba shrugged, snorting. "I don't care if that ass gets mad. I can do what I want." To say he was still feeling the sting of rejection was an understatement. "He can fuck off." With that the dog lover crossed his arms, Akamaru barking in agreement. Hinata continued to worry, where Shino stayed silent, watching his friend make an idiot of himself.

"Ready?" Kiba nodded to the lady. "One. . . Two. . . Three!" She pulled the small trigger and Kiba felt a small sting that soon went away. "There you go, all done." She handed him a small bag that contained a container of ear piercing cleaner. Kiba grinned and stood. "Thanks Tenten!" The tattoo-artist/ piercing-artist grinned at him.

"No prob Kiba." Grinning, the team left the shop, Kiba twisting the piercing in his right ear happily.

You see, Kankuro wasn't open about his and Kiba's relationship. Only Kankuro's siblings, Kiba's parents, Hinata, and Shino knew about them. Kankuro had asked to keep it a secret for a while, till Kankuro decided he could come out into the open with his sexuality. Kiba at the time agreed, but now Kankuro had pissed him off. So Kiba got his right ear pierced to show his sexuality because he wanted to and Kankuro had forbid him too.

Take that Kankuro!

"Doesn't it look cool?" Kiba grinned, showing it off to his best friends. Akamaru barked, Hinata smiled and nodded. Shino, like normal said nothing, rolling his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "I've wanted to do this for like ever!"

"W-Well, it looks nice o-on you, Kiba-Kun!" Kiba grinned, throwing an arm around Hinata.

"Thanks girly! Say, how about we all go get lunch? I'm starving!" As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. Hinata and Kiba laughed, and Shino smiled slightly as they made their way to a café.

Kankuro sighed, sitting on a bench in the dog park, where he had been sure he'd find his mutt. But, it seems he had guessed wrong.

'_Damn it.'_

"Kankuro!" Suddenly Kankuro was hit by a blonde, blue eyed blur, knocking the wind out of him.

"OOF!" Naruto grinned at him, hugging him tight before standing up. Behind Naruto was his boyfriend Sasuke, and to Kankuro's surprise, his little brother Gaara. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just taking a walk." Gaara rasped in his dry voice from where he stood.

"Cool." Kankuro smiled. "Where's Neji?"

Gaara just stood there, deeming the question unworthy of an answer. His sea foam green eyes stayed emotionless till Naruto piped up. "He's headed over here!" Kankuro smiled again, liking his brother having a best friend finally.

"That's cool. You get to hang with your best friends." Naruto grinned at Kankuro, immediately making the brunet wary.

"And his new boyfriend! Neji asked Gaara out!" Kankuro's eyes widened and he turned to his brother, who was looking to the side with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Shut up Naruto." He mumbled. Kankuro's mouth was agape. Was everyone suddenly gay around here?

"Oh! And did you know Kiba's gay?" Naruto shouted, suddenly excited again. Kankuro blinked at him.

"How would you know?"

"He got his right ear pierced! Your know the saying, left is right and right is wrong! I'd do it too, but the teme won't let me!" Sasuke snorted, wrapping his arms around the blonde and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

Kankuro was silent in shock. Kiba. Right ear pierced. Showing he's gay to anyone and everyone. His mind whirled at all the thoughts of other men hitting on his mutt. Standing, he silently turned and left the group, more determined to find Kiba. Gaara stared after him and snorted.

"Idiot."

Kiba laughed, grinning up at the lazy waiter. "Why the hell are you working here Shikamaru? I figured it'd be too 'troublesome' to work!" Shikamaru yawned and placed the drinks on the table in front of his friends.

"It it."

"Then why?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, bringing out a pen and pad of paper from the front of his uniform. "Asuma said if I didn't help pay the rent on our apartment he'd kick my ass out." He mumbled.

"Nice boyfriend." Kiba shook his head, then looked up at his intelligent friend. "When's your next break? I need to talk to you." Mid yawn Shikamaru looked down at him, one eye closed.

"Fifteen minutes. Can I take your order?" Quickly they ordered, and Shikamaru left, leaving Kiba to count down the minutes till he got to talk to him. Soon the time came, and Kiba followed the ponytail boy out the back door of the restaurant to sit on his car hood.

"Hey, thanks." Kiba sighed. Shikamaru nodded, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. He took a quick drag before looking at his friend, who was surprised as hell. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Comes from being with a chain smoker. You get addicted to the taste. Now, what do you want to talk about?" Just as he took another drag Kiba asked his awkward question.

"Have you and Asuma had sex?" Shikamaru choked on the smoke, hacking a couple times before looking at his friend and wiping his now watering eyes.

"W-What?" He coughed.

"Have you and Asuma had sex?" Kiba asked again, slightly amused at the genius's response. Shikamaru sighed and took a long drag.

"Yes." Kiba's eyes widened slightly before he looked at the ground.

"But your seventeen and he's like twenty-three!" Shikamaru shrugged.

"So? That's only a six year age difference."

"But doesn't he care that you're not eighteen? That he could get in trouble?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Shikamaru looked Kiba in the eye. "No one else but He, I, and now you know. We decided not to tell anyone just in case." Kiba's eyes widened.

"Then why did you answer me honestly?"

"Because I trust you won't tell, and I know you have an important reason for wanting to know that involve Kankuro."

"How did you-!"

"I've known you two were going out since the day you guys got together." Shikamaru interrupted, taking a lazy drag. Kiba winced slightly.

"It's that obvious?"

"No, I'm just good at spotting these things. So, what problems are you two having?" Kiba sighed and looked at the ground again.

"He won't have sex with me. 'When I'm eighteen.' He says. But what if we aren't together still by then?" Kiba felt the burn of tears in his eyes and shook his head roughly.

"You feel rejected." Shikamaru stated it not as a question, but as an observation. Kiba nodded. "You feel like he doesn't want you, and the age thing is just an excuse because he doesn't actually want you even if he says he does."

"Right. What do I do Shika?" Shikamaru looked up at the clouds rolling through the blue sky in thought, considering all of this.

"Well, you could break up with him." Kiba's heart lurched. "But that doesn't solve the initial problem does it?" He thought some more, pondering the situation. "You could make him want you bad, but then you may come across as a whore." Kiba sighed. "It's hard to say what you should do. Have you tried looking at this from Kankuro's point of view?"

Kiba nodded, remembering his sleepless night, trying to figure out why Kankuro felt like that. After a while he had given up, and began thinking of all the things that was wrong with himself that would make Kankuro not want him. Let's just say it was a sad and depressing night.

"He's scared he'll hurt you. That maybe he isn't up to your standards, and his ability to pleasure you won't please you. What if Kiba doesn't like me? What if he thinks I don't look right or normal? Will I scare him off?" Shikamaru thought out loud. Kiba turned to him, surprised. "What if Kiba breaks up with me after? What if he hates the sex?" Shikamaru paused and looked at Kiba. "What if Kiba doesn't love me like I love him?"

Kiba flushed, looking down. Was Shikamaru insinuating that Kankuro loved him? There was no way Kankuro felt like that! Kiba, in the eighth month of their relationship, had told Kankuro he was in love with him. Kankuro had smiled and thanked him, but quickly changed the subject. He didn't love him, obviously. And just thinking about that day still hurt for Kiba.

"Kankuro doesn't love me like I love him." Kiba whispered, looking down, his bangs veiling his eyes. "He would have said he loved me back when I told him I loved him. He would have took my in his arms and kissed me breathless. But none of that happened. He just said thanks and changed the subject."

Shikamaru sigh, snuffing out his cigarette and laying out on the hood of the car. "I had the same problem with Asuma. I confessed and he said thanks. Three months later He took me out to a fancy dinner and told me he loved me. After that meal we made love for the first time, and now he showers me with love."

"It's been four months and I've gotten no reply."

"Be patient Kiba. Maybe that's what you need to do. Don't press the matter anymore, just wait and see what happens." Shikamaru reached up and squeezed Kiba's shoulder, smiling at him. "Now let's go see if your lunch is done." He sat up and yawned, stretching before standing and moving towards the door.

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru turned to look at his friend, his hands in his pocket. "Thanks." The genius nodded before walking inside, a smiling Kiba following close after him.

Kankuro was mad. He had checked just about everywhere for his puppy, but the elusive mutt was nowhere to be found. Every step fuelled his anger at his boyfriend. Running away, hiding, and piercing his ear. God, Kankuro was pissed. Ducking into a café, Kankuro sighed, taking his hat off before running a hand through his hair. Time for some lunch, then he'd return to chasing Kiba.

A familiar laugh rang through the small restaurant, causing Kankuro to freeze. _'No way in hell.'_ But surely enough, when he turned he saw the back of his boyfriend's head.

"Kiba?"

Kiba froze, slowly turning around to come face to face with his seething boyfriend. Kiba laughed nervously, hand coming up to ruffle his hair on the back of his head. Hinata's eyes widened and her hands came up to cover her mouth. Shino only quirked an unseen eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, hey Kankuro! What's up?" Kiba's grin was nervous, but Kankuro only saw the earring glinting in his right ear.

"You pierced. . . your ear. Even though I told you not to." Kankuro said slowly, more and more anger leaking into his voice. Kiba stood up in Kankuro's face, suddenly mad too.

"So? You're not the boss of me!" Kankuro fought the urge to kiss his adorably enraged puppy. "I don't have to listen to you! You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"I get some say on what you do to your body!" Kankuro growled back, glaring. Neither of them seemed to remember they were in public.

"Says who?"

"I do!"

"You know what Kankuro? You get no say because you're a coward!"

"A coward? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I thought I was important to you! Guess I was wrong, huh? You can't even admit that you love me like I love you?" The café was silent. Kiba took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "You won't love me back."

"You idiot! I _do_ love you!" Kiba looked up suddenly, shocked.

"W-What?" Kankuro took a deep breath, smiling at his beloved and took his hand in his own.

"I do love you Kiba, with every fiber of my being." Kiba's brown eyes widened in shock, before tearing up and hugging his boyfriend. Kankuro held him tight, closing his eyes and letting the delicious smell of his Kiba waif over him.

"I-I love you too." Kiba managed to say through a sob. Kankuro grinned and kissed Kiba's head.

"I know." Suddenly there was clapping, the room resounding with it. The couple broke apart, but Kankuro immediately lacing his fingers with Kiba's. The one who had started the clapping had been Shikamaru, quickly followed by Hinata, Shino, and the rest of the café.

"Great you two. Now your relationship is public and you can go home to fuck each other. See ya." Shikamaru turned, rolling his eyes with a smile before walking back to the kitchen.

As he walked he felt someone grab his ass, and he turned to glare at them. "Who the-!"

"Hey babe." Shikamaru smiled and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Asuma grinned at him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm horny."

"Not happening. Go home."

"I don't think I will!"

"Hey, I'm at work- AH!"

"There we go."

"Hey Kankuro?" Kankuro looked at Kiba, who's cheeks hadn't lost the red stain. They were currently in the elevator headed up to their floor.

"Yes, love?" Kankuro smiled.

"I'm sorry. About everything. I shouldn't have pressured you last night, and today I'm sorry about everything I said at the café. And I'm sorry I pierced my ear, but I really wanted to." Kiba babbled. "Wait! Not everything I said I regret! I don't regret saying I love you, because I do! And-!"

Kankuro's lips were on Kiba's, brightening the red color on his cheeks with a passionate kiss. Kankuro pushed him against the wall, seeing they had a good sixteen floors before reaching their own. Quickly with skill he had his tongue in Kiba's mouth, his arms pinned over his head, and his legs spread with Kankuro's leg between them.

Kiba groaned, allowing Kankuro's tongue to scour his mouth, tugging to see how tight Kankuro's hold was on his wrists. Seeing there was no escape, he relaxed, kissing Kankuro back. His eyes closed for a moment before they shot back open, a moan escaping. Kankuro's hand had gotten bored, moving down to stroke Kiba's clothed member softly.

"K-Kankuro!" He moaned again as the older brunet gave a slight squeeze, making him breathless.

"Mmm. . . You like that?" Kankuro purred. "Well then, you'll enjoy what I have planned for you."

"B-But, before you said-!" Kankuro silenced him with a passionate kiss before moving to his neck, sucking and nipping along the tan column, leaving angry red marks scattered over his path.

"Forget what I said earlier. I need you." Kankuro mumbled, releasing Kiba's wrists and running them down his sides and under his shirt. Moving his hands farther up he gently fingered one of the dusky nipples there. Kiba stiffened before letting out a moan, body tense with anticipation. Kankuro enjoyed this, stooping slightly and pushing the dog boys shirt up more to take the forgotten bud into his mouth, thoroughly abusing both. When Kankuro deemed then hard enough, he stopped, judging his puppy panting to see how close he was.

The elevator dinged and out the couple went, Kankuro stumbling over the weight of his mutt, who was happily sucking on his neck. Reaching their door, he pulled out his keys, fingers shaky with need as he tried unlocking it three times before Kiba (Who was steadier- at the moment) took over and unlocked the door. Groaning, Kankuro picked Kiba up, the smaller brunet wrapping his legs around Kankuro's waist and grinding their clothed members together.

Kankuro hissed at the friction, kicking the door shut before moving to the bedroom, tossing Kiba onto the bed. Kiba let out a small "oof!" and glared at him for the harsh treatment, but Kankuro only grinned, pulling his shirt off by grabbing the opposites sides of it and crossing his arms. Kiba stared as the bare, toned chest was revealed to him.

"Kiba?" Kiba looked up, blushing as he saw Kankuro's cocky smirk.

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea. Take your shirt off." Kiba obeyed quickly, undressing Kankuro in his mind with a grin.

"Now what?" Kiba asked, looking warily as his boyfriend suddenly seemed to emit a evil aura.

"Lay down and close your eyes."

"No!"

"Kiba!"

". . . Fine." Kankuro grinned when his puppy obeyed, moving to the closet to take out that. . . special box he had for the day he and Kiba finally did it. Pulling out the shoe box, he grinned again, moving to the bed. He opened it and pulled out a sort of bondage, jumping on Kiba and tying his wrists up and to the headboard.

_'I always knew there was a reason they invented headboards!'_ Kankuro smirk as Kiba's eyes shot open, immediately tugging.

"Untie me Kankuro!" Kiba growled, glaring up at the self satisfied brunet. Kankuro just shook his head slowly.

"No way. Seeing you tied up like that with no means of escape. . ." Kankuro paused, moving onto the bed and crawling lecherously up towards the tied up boy. ". . . Makes me really horny." Kiba's blush flared up, deepening as Kankuro reached him and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth, winking at the younger boy before yanking his pants off.

Kankuro moaned at the bulge he found in Kiba's boxers, gently caressing it with his fingertips. "God Kiba, you're so hot."

"K-Kankuro!" Kiba moaned, thrashing slightly under the boys sensual touch.

"I know, you want me in you right? Thrusting with all my might? Pounding deeper, faster, and harder." Kiba moaned loudly, his hard on getting impossibly harder.

"Get on with it!" Kiba begged.

"No, we're going to take this slow and torturously." Kankuro whispered seductively, standing up and undoing his pants, pulling them down slowly with his thumbs, watching his puppy watch him. "I'm going to ravish you."

Kiba cried out as Kankuro's hand crept up his boxer's leg, his cold finger tips stroking his hot hard on. He cried out again as Kankuro pumped, thrusting his hips up in time with Kankuro. The room was suddenly hotter, Kiba feeling the tell tale signs of an orgasm. Kankuro, sensing this, withdrew, Kiba groaning in disappointment.

Their boxers now lay on the floor, both of them studying each other quietly, before Kankuro was kissing Kiba, meeting in a clash of lips, teeth, and tongue. Kankuro dragged his tongue from Kiba's mouth to his neck and down his chest, playfully swiping over the tip of Kiba's member before holding three fingers in front of Kiba's face.

"Suck." Kiba nodded and took the digits into his mouth, perplexed at this odd order. "I have to stretch you." He left his mouth open, letting Kankuro stare riveted at the tongue coating his fingers in saliva. When they were thoroughly coated he removed them, smiling before pushing Kiba's knees to his chest. "Ready? I'm going to put one in."

Kiba nodded, trying to relax as Kankuro brought a finger to his twitching entrance. He let out a soft gasp as one digit entered, shifting at the uncomfortable feeling. At least it didn't hurt, but it certainly felt weird. Soon a second joined the first, making Kiba wince as they thrust in and out, scissoring. Another entered and Kiba hissed slightly, but adjusted to the feeling as the three fingers stretched him. Kankuro smiled, and began searching for the one spot he knew would drive Kiba crazy.

"AH!" Kankuro grinned as he found the spot.

"There it is."

"Touch that again! Fuck!"

"I'm going to, I'm going to." Kankuro grumbled. He abused the spot for a few more minute, reveling in the moans, groans, and shouts Kiba emitted. But soon he withdrew again, earning a whimper then a glare from the disgruntled dog boy.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes, smirking and flipping Kiba on his stomach. "Can anyone say doggy style?" Kankuro quickly spit in his hands, coating his member before positioning himself. Kiba's eyes widened as he felt something poke at his entrance. "Ready?" Kiba took a deep breath and nodded.

Slowly Kankuro moved forward, letting his tip be swallowed before stopping, hearing a slight whimper from Kiba. "You okay?" Kiba nodded, eyes shut tight. Taking this as and okay, Kankuro pushed all the way in, sheathed to the hilt. "G-God. . . you're so fucking tight!" He moaned. "Y-You okay?" Kiba nodded stiffly.

"Move Kankuro." That was all he needed. Kankuro pulled all the way out before slamming all the way back in, loving the way the hot cavern seemed to pull him in. He thrust again, over and over into the tight het, moaning.

Kiba's eyes were shut tight in pain, feeling like he was being split in half from the inside out. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax and loosen his muscles a bit, but to no avail. Soon the pain faded to pleasure as Kiba's moans joined Kankuro's, creating a beautiful harmony. Skin slapping skin and moaning were the only noises in the room, and Kiba didn't think it would feel any better than it already did, until Kankuro struck his prostrate again. He cried out, pushing back to meet Kankuro's thrusts better, ecstasy coursing through his veins.

His skin was red hot to touch, and that tingle of a coming orgasm returned. Kankuro pulled out, flipping Kiba on his back and throwing Kiba's legs around his waist, the legs cinching tight. This position let him go deeper and harder, Kiba screaming out by now.

"God Kankuro! H-Harder!" Kankuro grunted, obeying. Kiba shouted, somehow wiggling his wrists out of the bondage and throwing his arms around Kankuro's neck. Kiba stiffened, coming hard over his stomach, feeling Kankuro release deep inside him. With a soft grunt, Kankuro fell forward on top of his lover, both hot, sweaty, and panting.

It was quiet for a bit, breathing the only sound in the room that smelled unmistakably of sex. Kankuro sat up more, pulling out of Kiba and grabbing a towel from the floor, wiping himself and Kiba down before collapsing beside him. They kissed softly for a minute, before Kankuro pulled Kiba against his chest, Kiba curling up in response.

"I love you Kankuro." Kiba muttered sleepily.

"I love you too Kiba." Was his reply. Kiba smiled softly, and quickly drifted off to sleep. Kankuro smiled and pushed the sweaty hair from Kiba's forehead. He grinned, already plotting where else to fuck his puppy. The living room? Yes. Kitchen table? Of course. Bathroom? Duh. The office desk? Naturally. The elevator in the apartment complex? Well, we'll see. Kankuro grinned evilly at Kiba, who shivered in his sleep at the oncoming evil he could sense.

**~OWARI~**

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed! That was the first ever lemon I've wrote, so I'm sorry if it sucked! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Rini Rose**


End file.
